


[奎八] 不醉不会

by Macaron_xx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron_xx/pseuds/Macaron_xx
Kudos: 4





	[奎八] 不醉不会

“圆佑哥不要走....”  
“我们这样和平分手不好吗？珉奎啊，我累了，放手吧。”  
————————————————  
“再给我拿杯酒来。”这是金珉奎第八天来了，夜店里混乱的氛围让金珉奎头昏脑涨，可他还是宁愿让自己醉在这里。  
酒保早已习惯了他，没有阻拦，按照他的意愿上了一杯又一杯酒。  
金珉奎的外貌在夜店吸引了很多年轻女孩，她们都纷纷上前搭讪，而金珉奎只用了一句话赶走她们。  
“我是gay啊....”

“老板您来了。”  
“the8好久不见啊~”  
“浩哥好浩哥好！”  
他们口中的老板、the8、浩哥，都是一人。徐明浩瘦的过分，脸上的妆容和耳钉让他看起来像是个刚步入社会的少年。  
这是徐明浩时隔半个月回到夜店，这间夜店是他开的，没有什么特别的意义，因为喜欢就开了。  
徐明浩站在二楼向下看去，金珉奎很快吸引了他的注意。

“那男人是谁？”  
“好像是失恋了来这里喝了好几天，还跟.....还跟别人说自己是gay。”  
“看上去很有趣...”  
徐明浩向来不是个爱管闲事的人，可不知为什么今天偏偏想去管一管。

“你好先生。”  
又是一杯烈酒下肚，金珉奎只觉得自己胃快要烧起来了。听到有人在叫他，抬头看去。  
这次...是个男人啊...看上去不大，也就20出头的样子。

“现在男人因为开始和我搭讪了吗？”  
“我想你是误会了，我...”  
金珉奎突然站起身来，徐明浩只觉得被阴影笼罩。看着比自己高出半个头的对方，明显带着醉意。  
“误会什么？不就是想泡我吗，还是说想让我泡你?”  
看着金珉奎越来越近的脸，徐明浩有些手足无措，知道感觉对方的气息扑在自己脸上时，徐明浩闭上了眼睛。  
和想象中柔软的触感不一样，而是听见从耳边传来的轻笑。  
“我可不是随便的男人。”  
说完金珉奎结账想转头离开，却被徐明浩拦下。  
徐明浩天生不服输的性格让他很不爽，自己刚才是被这个男人刷了吧？拉着金珉奎上楼找了间房间。  
“呀你听好了，我也不是什么随便的人。”  
拉着金珉奎早已松动的领带往里走，徐明浩将他推到在床上，自己骑在他腰间。  
“不是说是gay吗，那就让我试试你的技术。”  
也许是真的喝醉了，金珉奎有些懵，仍由徐明浩解开自己的衣衫。他能感觉到徐明浩的小手在自己赤裸的胸膛上乱摸，毫无章法得。  
哦....看来是新手啊。  
金珉奎长臂一揽，两人调换了位置。

“小孩儿，我来教你什么是真正的上床。”  
金珉奎脱掉自己半开的衬衫，又将徐明浩三下五除二脱个干净。他的性器还软趴趴搭在小腹前，小孩身上看起来没有二两肉，瘦的很。  
徐明浩感觉自己身上凉嗖嗖的，加上金珉奎看着自己的眼神，突然有些害羞，眼睛都不知道该往哪里看。  
看着徐明浩羞涩的表情，金珉奎再次想起了全圆佑，他们第一次时也带着这样的青涩。  
拉过徐明浩的手让它们揽在自己脖子上，金珉奎小心翼翼地亲吻徐明浩，从额头到眼睛，再到鼻子，然后才是唇。  
金珉奎嘴里还带着浓浓的酒气，徐明浩觉得自己都快醉了，不知是醉在酒还是金珉奎。放过小孩红肿不已的唇，金珉奎似乎还不满足地舔舐两下。  
离开徐明浩的唇，金珉奎将目标移向他的锁骨。小孩的锁骨很漂亮皮肤也白，这让金珉奎忍不住在上面留下一个又一个痕迹。手上也不闲着，抚摸着徐明浩胸前两点，小巧的红豆只让金珉奎觉得可爱的紧，忍不住多爱抚几下。  
这会儿徐明浩只觉得自己全身像是有电流通过，嘘酥酥麻麻的，随着金珉奎的亲吻和爱抚，自己仿佛身处在云端。  
金珉奎从徐明浩身上起来，拉起对方修长的双腿向两边扒开，大腿内侧和私密处一览无余。  
金珉奎只觉得有一股火向小腹涌去，大手摸上徐明浩大腿内侧，滑嫩的皮肤好感好的不像话，金珉奎忍不住低下头亲吻。  
“啊.....你...你这个变态嗯啊.......”  
私密的地方被人这般亲吻，徐明浩只觉得害羞，想要夹紧腿却被对方压制住。  
“呵呵，这就变态了，等下有的你受。”  
金珉奎将两指伸进徐明浩嘴里搅动几下，就着他的唾液伸进徐明浩后穴。

“啊......”从未被人开发过的后穴突然被遗物入侵，徐明浩很不适应，扭腰想躲。  
金珉奎看着不安分的小孩在他臀瓣上拍了下让他乖乖的，另一手摸上徐明浩已经半硬的性器撸动。  
“唔嗯.......啊不要........”  
“不要什么?”  
金珉奎坏心眼的勾起在他后穴中的手指，让徐明浩更加奔溃了。  
“呃啊......混蛋....”此时徐明浩的小奶音听起来只让人觉得娇嗔。  
“嘘....等下好好叫。”  
金珉奎挑逗着徐明浩的性器，感受到顶端冒出透明液体，低下头将它舔掉。  
“嗯啊......”  
徐明浩没有别的想法，只是沉浸在金珉奎带给他的肉欲里。当他再次回过神，金珉奎已经整根没入。  
“呀混蛋，很痛的！”  
“等下你就不会这么说了。”  
金珉奎没有暂停，立刻大刀阔斧的动起来，对方显然还是第一次的雏儿小穴里紧的要命。  
“嗯.....啊......混蛋太快了唔啊.....啊啊啊....”  
当金珉奎抵到一处软肉时，徐明浩的呻吟突然拔高一个调。  
嗯，是这里啊....  
没有做任何停留，金珉奎只是猛烈的撞击这点。似乎觉得还不够，金珉奎将徐明浩的腿向两边压的更开，好让自己更加进入。  
“嗯.....不要，太深了啊.......”  
徐明浩觉得自己在高潮的边缘，想要爱抚自己被忽略多时的性器却被捉住了手。  
“不可以哦，只能被我操射。”说完又是新一轮的撞击。

不知过了多久，徐明浩已经从最开始躺在床上，变为此时坐在金珉奎身上。已经射了两次嗓子也喊哑了，可对方却还是没有想要结束的意思。

“嗯....不要....不要这个，太深了唔......”  
小孩显然已经没力气了，只是抱着金珉奎的脖子，头埋在他颈窝处哼哼唧唧。  
“乖，就好了...”金珉奎轻吻对方发顶，搂着他的腰继续抽插。

“嗯坏人......啊太.....太深了不要......呃唔.......”  
徐明浩觉得自己要坏掉了，怎么还没有结束，可自己又再次忍不住情动。  
“啊那里.....嗯要.........太快了....啊好棒...就是那里......嗯啊要去了啊啊啊啊啊.........”  
徐明浩再次射在金珉奎小腹前，同时感觉一股热流射在自己肠道里，不禁感叹出声。  
“嗯....好多好烫.....”  
话刚说完，被对方追回去亲吻。  
“你再多说一个字，我可不保证再来一次。”  
金珉奎又慢慢抽插了几次才带徐明浩去浴室清洗，最后抱着小孩自己因为迷迷糊糊睡着了。

金珉奎第二天醒来时，床上只有自己，头疼提醒他昨天的宿醉。昨天那个小孩呢?  
“哟你醒了...”  
向声源望去，徐明浩穿着浴袍抵在门框上，脖子和锁骨还带着昨晚的痕迹。  
“你.....”  
“怎么，睡完我想不认账?我可是赖上你了。”  
“你是谁？”  
“徐明浩，这家夜店的老板。”


End file.
